


私权

by Bo_Rhap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo_Rhap/pseuds/Bo_Rhap
Summary: “偶尔动用下私权也不错。”是团兵的第一次。原本打算作为Terrified一篇的番外车来着，结果写得快赶上正文长度，实在不好意思说是番外了。请当作有前后关系的两篇文来看吧。





	私权

利威尔走进来时穿着便服，是他惯常的黑色西装配墨绿衬衫。他没有敲门，只是关门时用指节敲了两下门板示意。  
埃尔文桌上堆满了文件，分门别类放好，此刻他正借着汽灯暖黄的光细细研读一纸公文，利威尔的到来也没有让他抬起头，只是把灯光拧暗一点，问了句：“韩吉他们出发了吧。”  
利威尔拉开他书桌对面的椅子坐下，应道：“是啊，各个都被你支使得团团转呢。我过来的时候，整个楼层都没人了。”  
埃尔文笑了一下：“也是没办法的事。士兵应该服从命令。”他这才看清利威尔的服饰，一愣，“怎么穿着便装？”  
“不行吗？”回应他的是一记挑眉，“我也很好奇，为什么只有我一人闲到发毛。”  
“偶尔动用一下私权也不错。”埃尔文一直很直白。

以往公务繁忙的时候两人一同熬夜是常事，军团的待遇不错，自从埃尔文被定为下任团长后，办公室也换成了套间，外间办公，里间有单人床和浴室以供休憩。他俩私下相处没什么规矩，利威尔因为洁癖，总是过来洗澡，换洗衣物这里都备了好几套，比埃尔文的都多。只是当时彼此坦荡，如今却是两人确认关系后第一次在这儿独处，他看了一眼利威尔，不禁有些不自在。  
利威尔对此好像浑然不觉，他随手把办公桌收拾了一下，腾出一块位置翘脚，然后自然地拿起几封信函看了起来。  
埃尔文从公文上抬起眼，用余光去瞄利威尔。他今天过来时明显比较随意，衣服一如既往地整洁，但是扣子没有好好扣，露出脖颈处一片皮肤，锁骨轮廓分明。只有在灯光下才能发现他的睫毛很密，神色很认真。其他人想到利威尔，总觉他像个扎手的刺猬，不服管教还不好惹，只有埃尔文知道，那些都是表象，利威尔总是非常顺从他。他的目光已经有点肆无忌惮，像是要顺着领口钻进去，利威尔明显察觉到了，也没有抬头，只是抿着嘴继续看。他的嘴唇很薄，很锋利，平时总是紧绷着，埃尔文看着他的嘴唇，不禁有点口干舌燥，心里那股不可言说的念头越发猛烈。他本就目的不纯，只是不知怎么开口，还是那副正襟危坐的样子。  
“要喝茶吗？”最终埃尔文掩饰性地站起身，朝里间走去，“萨克雷白天过来，说陛下赏赐了特供的茶叶，给了我一点。”  
“我说，埃尔文。”只听利威尔在背后忍不住似的轻笑了一声，埃尔文回头，看到他挑起眼，露出了一个少有的有趣的表情，“这么晚了，你把韩吉他们都支走，结果只是想叫我来喝茶吗？”

没等埃尔文反应，利威尔已经把外套解开，在椅背上挂好，又去里间翻他的床头柜子，他十分坦然，边走边脱衣服。最后赤裸着上身拿了套浴袍，回头摁着埃尔文的头吻了一下：“我先去洗澡，你赶紧收拾下。别装模作样了。”

这家伙未免太敏锐，什么都瞒不过。埃尔文无奈地摸了摸嘴唇。那个吻像是开启了什么开关，他身下顿时一阵燥热，干脆跟着走进了浴室，从身后揽住利威尔抵在墙面上，他没有什么技巧，只是用半硬的性器贴着利威尔的臀部，隔着衣物缓慢地上下磨蹭。说是淋浴间，其实并不宽敞，埃尔文身材高大，一挤进去，空间顿时拮据起来。  
利威尔起初任他动作，忽然脸色一变，艰难地转身推他：“等下，你不是在拿你那双脏手碰我吧？给我滚去洗澡。”  
“做完了我会去的。”埃尔文倒是笃定不动，由着利威尔半真半假地挣扎，顺势握住他的手摁在胸口，示意利威尔给他解扣子，自己的手掌则从后腰探进了长裤，上手去揉捏他并不丰满的臀肉。  
按理说气氛此时应该暧昧起来，然而利威尔不吃他这套，他也不是经不起撩拨的人，相比之下，埃尔文没洗干净这事明显更刺激他，因而他更加坚决地把埃尔文往淋浴头下推。推搡间也不知是谁先磕到了水龙头，温热的水流浇了他们一脸，利威尔还好，埃尔文的衬衫一下被淋得半透明，湿淋淋地贴在身上，肌肉轮廓依稀可见。  
这下利威尔也没办法了，破罐破摔地去给他解衣服，一边脱一边嫌弃道：“这么不爱干净，你是小孩吗？”  
“不愿意照顾小孩吗？”埃尔文下身已经明显鼓起一大块，他也不掩饰，把手伸进利威尔的臀缝，试探性地揉按着，“那照顾下上司怎么样？”  
“你现在倒不要脸了。”  
想象和真正发生是两回事。对利威尔来说，这个距离实在过分亲密了，脖颈、腹部等要害地区都暴露在对方眼前，尽管对方是埃尔文，他依旧本能地想要挣开，加之他的洁癖，埃尔文的每次抚摸都让他觉得在身上留下了无形的痕迹，克制得十分辛苦。  
埃尔文察觉他有点僵硬，无师自通地去咬他耳朵：“利威，服从。”  
这话他之前常说。利威尔刚进军团时十分不服管，谁的命令都不听，打也没人打得过，也只有埃尔文能压过他。每次埃尔文叫他的名字，命令他服从，他都会老实一点。这次也不例外，他动作不由一顿，埃尔文趁机探进一个指节。水并没有什么润滑作用，干燥的摩擦感一下让他额头冒了点冷汗。  
“你他妈…”利威尔断断续续地说，“这是说这话的时候吗？”  
“偶尔动用下私权也不错。”埃尔文低低地笑了起来。

他低头去吻利威尔，空着的手沿着水流慢慢从脖颈摸下去。他们两人很少深吻，基本只是简单贴一下嘴唇，不然就会演化成对彼此唇舌的争夺战。这次利威尔的注意力都在后面，只能张口迎合，任由埃尔文把他的嘴唇吻得湿红一片。尽管后穴摩擦得生疼，一番折腾下，他还是硬了起来，直直杵在埃尔文大腿上。埃尔文顶弄了两下，发现没有润滑实在没法更进一步，也就收了手给他抚慰前面，撸动了两下后觉得打湿的裤子勒着不方便，干脆沿着裤腰往下一拽，又把自己的拉链解了，将两根东西握在一起上下摩擦。  
利威尔抬头，迎上埃尔文深沉的目光。此刻的埃尔文很像指挥作战时，无论怎样都会按自己的节奏进行，不会被任何事情打乱，也绝不会改变自己的决策。他明白说停没用，认命地拿眼神指向洗脸台：“去那里拿个润滑的。”随后转过身去方便他进入。  
埃尔文笑了一声，一手揽着利威尔的腰，奖励性地吻了下他的脖颈，然后侧身去台面上随便摸了一瓶东西，单手打开挤在手上，直接捅进了两根手指。  
“嘶……”利威尔一下子被逼出了生理性泪水，他浑身紧绷，把埃尔文的手拨到前面，让他给自己抚弄。埃尔文手上动作不停，一边给他撸动，一边在他体内尝试屈伸了一下，利威尔立刻抽了口气，忍不住瞪他一眼。  
他们谁也没有把水关掉，两个人都湿透了，淋浴间雾气蒸腾。之前折腾了太久，埃尔文已经硬得有点胀痛，他把手指在穴内打了个转，慢慢地抽出来，同时另只手用硬茧抚过顶端，趁着利威尔被刺激得发抖时，挤了一个头进去。顿时两人都开始吸气。埃尔文被绞得有点受不了，又抹了点液体在茎身上，搂着利威尔缓慢往他体内推。待到完全插入已不知过了多久，利威尔身形比他小得多，后穴紧窄，埃尔文尝试了下抽插，还有点动弹不得。他心里已经一阵餍足，只利威尔有点受不住。他也没怎么表现出来，只是咬着牙回头：“埃尔文…去床上…”  
他本就容貌昳丽，在浴室的灯光下，面色更是白得通透，只有眼尾隐隐泛红，利威尔就这么透过被水雾打湿的眼睫，隐忍地看着他。利威尔很少露出带有明显情绪倾向的表情，大部分时候都臭着张脸，这种隐忍已经是他最大程度的不设防了。  
埃尔文心里一动，直起身子抽了出来。  
利威尔喘了几口气，要赤裸着身体在办公的房间里走动明显让他不太适应，他回头要抓浴袍披上，然而埃尔文没有给他这个机会，直接拦腰把利威尔架在肩上往床边走去。他身上还穿着那条湿透的裤子，把利威尔放到床上后就站在床边啪嗒一声解开皮带，长裤应声落地。  
两人已经全然赤裸。狭窄的单人床并不剩多少空间，埃尔文俯身压在利威尔两腿之间，有些着迷地打量他的躯体。利威尔身形骨架都偏小，整个人精瘦，黑发黑眸，跟埃尔文完全不同，唯一相同之处只有两人身上都布满了伤痕，那些都是与巨人战斗留下的痕迹。  
利威尔不欲他多看，捧着他的脸，接了个绵长的吻。  
“让我自己来。”利威尔在吻的间隙含糊着说。他按着埃尔文让他躺下，自己翻身跨坐到埃尔文腰间。埃尔文的床头一直放有防干裂的油膏，他摸索着捻了一手伸到后面，又潦草扩张了几下，觉得差不多了，便扶着埃尔文的茎身一点点坐下，大概是自己掌控节奏的原因，这次顺畅了很多。一般这个姿势腰腿力量不足会很容易发抖，但是利威尔动作很稳，只是陌生的被撑开的感觉让他隐隐拧起了眉。埃尔文托着他的腰，只觉他身上一阵阵的出汗，穴口紧致，舒爽无比。不过相比挺身进入，如今利威尔忍耐动情的表情更让他心动，他忍着冲动，把主动权交由利威尔，自己只是摩挲着他细瘦的腰。待到全根吞入，两人身上浴室淋的水已经干透，复又被汗水打湿。

“好了。”利威尔舒出一口气，拍拍埃尔文，示意剩下的交给他。  
埃尔文架起他，开始缓慢地挺腰抽插。他后穴初次开拓，只是勉强吞进埃尔文的东西，每次埃尔文抽出重新插入时都像是要把穴道再挤开一次，实在说不上有什么快感。只是想想埃尔文在他体内，他就震动不已，内心千百种情绪涌上，如同滔滔潮水冲刷堤坝，只觉一阵难以言说的完满，远胜一切亲吻爱抚。他一时动情，下意识地握住埃尔文的手臂，抓得紧紧的。明明是再平常不过的一个动作，两人却不约而同地一震，都感到一股难言的缠绵之意。  
埃尔文伸手抚摸他汗湿的额角，利威尔半闭着眼睛，不住地抬头喘息，脸上依旧是那副隐忍的神色。一时房间里只有肉体撞击之声。他内心蓦然涌上一股温柔，自从他把利威尔带到地上后，两人一同出生入死已经不知道多少回。他对利威尔加入调查兵团的原因心知肚明，但从初见起，他心中却莫名没来由地笃定，两人日后必定关系非凡。回想他们相识的过程，一切都是水到渠成，自然而然就成了如今这样。军团内不是没有同性之风，只是埃尔文之前从未有此念头，可是想到他和利威尔却没有半分不适，好像他们生来便该如此。这时利威尔正好低头，两人交换了个眼神，都在深深注视彼此。

又是几下抽插，埃尔文感到性器出入逐渐顺畅起来，便扶着利威尔换了个姿势，把他压在身下。这次每回深入都能从他腺体上碾过，每次经过敏感点，利威尔后穴便不由自主地一缩。他们体力都远胜他人，一时半会儿谁也没有要射的意思，也没有再说话，只是借着交合感受对方。肢体相触的感觉无比真实。埃尔文也不特意去刺激他，只是一下一下抽插，间或重捣几下，由着快感累积。两人几乎同时到了高潮，埃尔文刚意识到利威尔的洁癖，想要拔出来，却没控制住射在了他体内。正要说抱歉，嘴唇却被利威尔按住了，利威尔这次没有说什么，就像他还是纵容了埃尔文，没有把他逼去洗澡那样，只是沿着他的眉骨一点点描摹。

他们谁都没有说话。


End file.
